


Oopsy Daisy!

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [28]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Bad Decisions, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Alice left some flowers for Snufkin in his hat, but the consequences of that action are terrible.
Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501037
Kudos: 19





	Oopsy Daisy!

Everyone was having a happy breakfast at the Moomins' house. Moominmama, Moominpapa, Little My, Sniff, even Snufkin!

Snorkmaiden was talking to Sniff, or at least, she tried to tolerate hearing him talk in things she wasn't interested in.

Moominpapa was reading his memoirs to Moominmama while she was making pancakes.

Little My was looking for who to annoy. 

And Moomin was talking to Snufkin, sitting right next to him.

“I barely noticed! You have such nice flowers Snufkin! Did you put them there?”

“What? No! I thought you did that!”

“Mm-mm” He shook his head. “So, who did it?” 

Snufkin took his hat off, leaving it over the table, to look at it.

“I don't know, what I remember is that I ran so much, that I lost my hat, fell to the ground and took a nap. From when I woke up, I had my hat on with these flowers.” He kept looking at it. ”Hmm... but it's true, these are really pretty flowers, even though I don't recognize them.”

Moominmama was happily holding a plate full of pancakes.  
  
“Breakfast is reAAAAAAH!”

Moominmama fell against the table, the plates jumped and fell to the ground, except Snufkin's, his fell on his lap. The pancakes flew everywhere. One of them fell into Little My's face.

“NGH! HEEEEEY!”

The same thing happened to Sniff, but it didn't last long for it to disappear from the gluttonous face.

Two pancakes fell into Moominpapa's memoirs.

“MY MEMOIRS!!!” He shouted dramatically.

A pancake fell over Snorkmaiden's bangs.

“NOOOOOO MY HAIR!!! I WASHED IT FOR NOTHING!”

To Moomin, the pancake fell into his shoulder and got scared at first, but little by little he started to eat if from there, classic from Moomintroll.

And Snufkin? That pancake fell majestically over his place as if God said “Wala! This is my miracle of the day!”

The scenery was a mess, the table was split in half, the syrup was everywhere, and plates in pieces all over the place.

Moominpapa was angry as hell.   
Sniff licked the syrup that was left, getting hurt by the pieces of broken ceramic.

Moomin ate from his shoulder, Snufkin from his plate and both exchanged awkward looks.

Moominmama stood up from the floor very embarrassed and fixed her apron to end up covering her face with her paws.  
  
“Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!” 

Snufkin and Moomin kept eating, and out of nowhere, Little My appeared behind their backs, knocking off the pancakes and shouted ar them:

“But what are you guys thinking!? Help Moominmama clean this mess!”

And for some weird karma of the universe, when she pushed the pancakes, Moomin lost his balance and fell over the poor Little My, that for her, Moomintroll's weight was like a hippopotamus.

Little My screamed at the top of her lungs, as if she was being killed: “ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!”**_

Moomin quickly got up and Little My jumped high enough to start biting him by his ears. The poor troll shrieked in pain while Snufkin laughed.

“Hahaha!” _‘Wait! I shouldn't be laughing about this!’_

* * *

Snufkin, Little My, Moomin and Moominmama tried to clean the mess, but for some reason, everything was going wrong. A broom fell over Little My, Moomin slipped with the freshly cleaned floor. Moominmama didn't stop to sneeze due to the dust, sneezes so strong, that sent her off to fly out of the window. Snufkin was the only one who was having good luck, so he was the only one who actually managed to clean the place.

The coincidences were too many, for the others they had bad luck, but for him is good luck? Snufkin was already getting suspicious and that left him very worried.

‘What is going on?! This has been such a weird day!’

Meanwhile somewhere else...

“Oh, granny! You don't know how happy I am!” Said happily a red-haired girl, putting her hands together.

“And why is that my little one?” Asked an older lady of a pretty ugly aesthetic, with wrinkles and yellow eyes.

“Is that, I did something good yesterday! Something altruistic!” She responded, looking at her grandma with her emerald-like eyes.

“Hm.” She raised her eyebrows, pretty disappointed by Alice. “What did you do exactly?”

“I found Snufkin's hat! I gave it back to him with a bunch of these magnificent flowers!” Alicia pointed at the flowers from a jar.

The witch looked at the flowers with fixation, then, she started to laugh.

“Hahahaha!”

“What? What is it? I just wanted to bring good luck to Snufkin!”

“Those aren't good luck flowers, kid! They bring bad luck!”

Alicia's eyes opened widely and gasped while doing so.

“They only bring good luck to those who have them, but for the others that are around the user will be affected by bad luck! Muahaha!”

Alicia felt such a big heaviness inside her, with all of her guilt, she ran out of the house to find Snufkin.

* * *

She finally came to the Moomins' house and knocked quickly at the door. Disaster was heard from the household.  
 ***KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!***

Moomin ran to open the door and knocked himself with it, and proceeded to open it for Alice.

“Alice! What are you doing here?”  
“No time to explain! Is Snufkin here?”

“Yeah, actually, he's been trying to help us today has been such a weird day, Alice. It's like all of us are having bad luck!”

“Except one.”  
“Who?”

Alice came inside and managed to find Snufkin.

“Snufkin!”

Snufkin turned around and stopped using the broom.

“Hm?”  
“Give me your hat!”  
“Why?”  
“Just do it!”

Snufkin gave it to her. The girl destroyed all of the flowers, making some kind of golden aura in all of the house, fixing all of the disasters, leaving anything like brand new.

All of them were astonished, Snufkin looked at Alice confused. She didn't say a word and gave the hat back to him.

“...”

“I shall apologize, to each and single one of them.”

Moomin looked at her worried.  
“What is it, Alice?”

“...Snufkin, did you see the new flowers in your hat, right?”

Snufkin nodded.  
“Yeah, why?”

“I... I left them there, I found your hat and I wanted to give it back with something special, with luck flowers! But they actually seemed to be bad luck for the others and good luck for you...” She lowered her head and looked at the ground.

Moominmama approached her and raised the girl's head.

“Don't be sad about that, sweetheart. We all make mistakes.”

“Alice, what you wanted to do was something good.” Snufkin smiled comprehensively. “The actual intention is what counts.”

“Yes?”  
“Yes.”

Moominmama, Moomintroll, and Snufkin hugged Alice after that tender apologize.


End file.
